Road to Ninja: Part II
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, HAREM, NARCISSISM AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Naruto and Sakura escape from the Genjutsu world created by Madara. But the people there want to be friends. What will happen? Read to find out! NARUHINA & MENMAHINA.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter One**

Sometime after Naruto left the Genjutsu World, his counterpart Menma was arrested by the ANBU. He was allowed to roam the villager , but he was not allowed to leave and his teammates and sensei had to keep a close eye on him to make sure nothing suspicious happened. Eventually, he would go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop to order his favorite food with his so-called teammates, but to be interrupted by his "girlfriend."

"Hey! Menma-kun! What are you doing with that bitch?" The person shouting was Hinata Hyuga, Menma's lover who was extremely overprotective of him and got jealous very easily. Menma's eyes turned big and white. "H-Hinata-chan! It's not a date, I swear! If it was, Sasuke's ugly face wouldn't be here!"

Sasuke Uchiha, a member from the Uchiha clan's main branch who was also more of a lover than a fighter, turned to his teammate angered. "Hey! Watch your mouth, Namikaze! Are you not forgetting that my brother is the leader of the powerful mercenary team known as Akatsuki?!"

Next to him was Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of Team 7 who was also very energetic and peppy. "Now calm down, kids. We can settle this through a fiery hot match outside! Let the youth flow through you" He yelled in excitement.

Finally, on Menma's side was a pink-haired kunoichi named Sakura Haruno, the daughter of Kizashi Haruno AKA The Fourth Hokage of this universe. "Please stop fighting! Hinata, I have no interest in Menma or any boy in particular." She said to Menma's girlfriend.

"Look, I'll go out on a date with you right now to show you how much I love you." Menma told his lover. Hinata pouted. "Hmph. Don't ever let me catch you with that pink-haired bitch ever again." She said draggin Menma out of the shop. "Well I can't really do that since we're on the same team." He yelled out to her.

"Heh. Now that Naruto's gone, what do you say you buy me a drink, sweetheart?" He told Sakura while putting his arm around her. Sakura's face turned red, but not with love, but anger. She created a fist and punch the back of her teammate's head, annoyed with his constant flirting towards her. "I don't like you, baka!" She yelled to him.

And of course by date, Menma meant a night full of hot, sweaty sex. He put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and slowly reached down to grab her breast. Hinata smirked, bit her lip and dragged him into an alley so they can fool around with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto kissed Hinata's neck and slammed her against a wall, taking off her jacket and ripping off her fish net tank top, exposing no bra and only her big, round jugs. "You missed my babies, Menma-kun?" She said to her boyfriend seductively. "Oh yeah. So much." He went down and slarted to rub and fondle Hinata's boobs, causing her to moan slightly. He pulled off her shorts and started to rub her clit. Hinata moaned at hin touch and pulled off Menma's black pants and saw his big, hard dick right in front of her.

Hinata got on her knees and slowly took Menma's dick into her mouth, sucking hard and fast. "Oh God it feels so good." Menma moaned in ecstacy, feeling close to cumming. Hinata took it to the next level by shoving his cock between her big tits and giving him a tittyfuck. The intense pleasure made Menma cum instantly, getting his load all over Hinata's face and chest, who licked it all off of herself.

Hinata then got up and leaned agains the wall, facing it, and stuck her round ass out. Menma took her from behind and stuck his hard cock into her dripping wet pussy, making her aalmsot scream out in pleasure. He thrusted hard and fast, wanting to make Hinata cum so bad. "Oh! Menma, you're gonna make me cum so bad!" Just then, the Namikaze boy reached up and teased his girlfriend's nipples, causing her to moan even louder. "Menma, I'm cumming!" Hinata screamed. Menma came as well without warning, and the two moaned loudly while doing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that awesome reunion, Menma and Hinata went back to his house for even more, but much more quiet fun. Because if Naruto's parents wake up to the sound of their son getting laid, they would both get in huge trouble.

In the Hokage mansion, the Fifth Hokage is seen reading some scrolls. "Shizune, please get me the Tsunade from the main universe. I have a propsal to make to her." Shizune followed her boss and used a hole-tearing jutsu to open a portal so the main Tsunade can see her counterpart."

"Why have you called me? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Tsunade asked her counterpart. "I'm sorry for calling so late, but one of your shinobi, Naruto Namikaze, has entered my world and caused tension between his counterpart, Menma Namikaze, and even more drama throughout this universe." RTN Tsunade told her. "So? What do we do now?" Tsunade asked. RTN Tsunade spoke again. "I think we should introduce our villages to one another, so that our bonds are closer and we may never fight again." Tsunade thought for a bit, then answered. "Very well. We shall start the intors tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Road to Konoha

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Tsunade called in Team 7 to introduce to their Genjutsu counterparts first. It consisted of Sai, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatate. "Okay, you guys. Here come our guests from the other dimension." Said Tsunade. Just then, a portal opened and out stepped 5 characters. There was Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Menma.

"Man, that was a long-ass trip! I could go for some ramen right now." Menma said loudly. "Is food all you ever think about?" Sasuke told him coarsely. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Team 7, this is your alternate team." The chunin turned their heads to their counterparts.

RTN Sakura stepped forward to her counterpart. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" She told Sakura sweetly. "Hi. I'm also Sakura Haruno." Sakura said to her RTN counterpart, who smiled and shook her hand. Sasuke, sensing this as a perfect time to get lucky, approached Sakura. "Hey baby. If you were any hotter, you'd be Amaterasu." He said seductively to Sakura. She giggled and blushed at his approach. "Mmm, Sasuke-kun." She said to him sweetly. RTN Sakura got annoyed by this and punched Sasuke in the back of the head. "Baka! We're not here 5 minutes and you already start hitting on me?!" Sasuke massaged the large bump on his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Sakura was shocked by this. "Y-you don't like Sasuke?" RTN Sakura crossed her arms. "Hell no! He's weak and pathetic." Sakura was even more shocked. _"I can't believe she's my counterpart…" _She thought.

RTN Sai went over to his counterpart and struck up a conversation. "Hey, Sai. Nice to meet you." RTN Sai had a personality, but was very bad at art. "Oh. Hey, Sai." The main one said softly. "So, do you still draw?" RTN Sai responded. "Yes, I do. Want to see some of my sketches?" He took out his sketchbook and showed it to his counterpart. Sai was shocked by what he saw. He saw crappy, childish sketches that looked like it was made by a child with Down Syndrome. _"His art is terrible… I can't believe he's me…"_

Kakashi sat on a chair and began to read his favorite book, _Icha Icha Paradise_, when his energetic counterpart came over to him. "Hey, Kakashi! How you doing?" He said so full of spirit. "Catching up on reading." He said, keeping his eyes on his book. "Why read when you could be training. All that hard work, getting your sweat and toxins out of your body, making you feel even more youthful!" RTN Kakashi said happily and full of energy. Kakashi sighed deeply. _"Wow… he's just like Guy. But then again, they are from another world." _

Sasuke looked around, not seeing his counterpart anywhere. "hey, where's the other Sasuke?" He asked Tsunade. "I forgot to mention, you're a criminal in this universe. Your goal is to destroy Konoha because the village massacred your clan." Sasuke's eyes widened, while Menma, hearing everything, laughed loudly. "HA! Who's the emo freak now?!" He laughed out loud. Sauske calmly responded "Don't get cocky just yet, Manma. I have yet to see YOUR counterpart." Menma stopped laughing. "Oh yeah… WHERE THE HELL IS MY COUNTERPART?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an apartment on the east side of Konoha, a blonde boy is deeply kissing a blue-haired young lady on his bed. Naruto unzipped Hinata's jacket and tossed it off the bed, followed by her pants. Hinata, in turn, took off Naruto's jacket and pants, then once they were both naked, began to fondle each toher's genitals. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly. "What is it, Hinata?" Her new boyfriend whispered in her ear. "P-please... be gentle. It's my f-first t-time..." Naruto smiled slightly. "Of course. Anything for us, Hinata-chan."

Naruto went down to Hinata's chest and began to suck on her nipples. Hinata moaned slightly, loving the feeling of what Naruto was doing. She closed her eyes and reached down, stroking his cock slowly. After that, Naruto slid between Hinata's legs and spread her other pair of lips apart. He slid his tongue inside and started eating her out. Hinata moaned even louder and wanted to get even; she got up and sat on his face, then bent down and began to suck his cock. Naruto continued to lick her clit as the two 69'd for a bit. After several minutes, they both came in each others' mouths.

Hinata swallowed her boyfriend's cum, and Naruto licked the excess juice off his girl's pussy. She then got up and positioned herself over Naruto's groin, then pushed herself down on his hard, 9-inch cock. She screamed in pain, but as she started to ride it, the pain eventually turned into pleasure. She placed her hands on Naruto's toned pecs, and he placed his hands on Hinata's round, almost perfect buttcheeks, which were smooth like the cinnamon buns she loved to eat.

She moaned louder and louder every second, till she yelled out "NARUTO-KUN! I'M CUMMING!" "ME TOO!" He responded. The two young lovers climaxed together, with Hinata arching her back hard. After their finishing scene, Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest, both of them breathing hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, aren't you two having fun?" Kakashi had watched them the entire time, feeling very proud of Naruto. Hinata gasped and covered herself with the sheets, and Naruto exclaimed. "Dammit, Kakashi-sensei! What was that for?!" "I should tell you that Tsunade wants you at her office." The masked shinobi clamly told his student. Just then, his youthful counterpart popped up from behind him. "Naruto-kun! There you are! Menma's dying to see you!" Upon hearing his name, Naruto felt like a hammer hit him on the head. His weight sunk down and he felt weak. "There's no time to waste. Get dressed and be at Tsunade's in 10 minutes."

With that, Kakashi and his RTN counterpart left. Hinata helped Naruto up and even get dressed. "Thanks, Hinata." He said to her sweetly. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun. Now please tell me, who is Menma?"


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting More People

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Three**

After explaining everything that happened in the Genjutsu world to Hinata, Naruto reached Tsunade's office where he went inside to greet everyone inside. There, he saw 2 Sakuras, 2 Sais and 2 Kakashis. He felt a bit freaked out at first. "So, uhhh... I'm here. Why, again?" Tsunade got up and explained the situation to Naruto. "Our Genjutsu counterparts want to get better acquainted with us because together, they know we can stop Madara." Just then, a flushing sound was heard from the bathroom. Then, Menma entered the room and looked at Naruto with an evil look. Naruto's eyes truned white and his jaw dropped somewhat just from looking at him.

"Naruto, Menma, I need you guys to go on an important mission out for us." Tsunade told them strictly. Menma sighed. "Whatever." Naruto smiled to Tsunade. "Sure thing granny! We'll get right on it." With that, Naruto and Menma headed out of her office. Tsunade then turned her attention to Hinata. "Hinata, you will need to go to the east side of Konoha to regroup with your team. There, you will meet your and your team's counterpart." Hinata bowed and replied. "Yes, Hokage-sama." With that, she headed out. As for everyone else, they headed to the training ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**WITH NARUTO AND MENMA**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Menma were walking along a pathway to the outskirts of Konoha onto their mission. "So, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked Menma. "Yeah, I do. But I prefer it with my name, not whatever you like." Naruto was shocked. "Dude, seriously? Menma's gross. No offense. But kamaboko is awesome!" Menma scuffed. "Yeah, well that's your opinion."

As they were talking, they were stopped in their tracks by a man in a orange, swirly mask with his right eye exposed. "Madara!" Naruto yelled out, cracking his knuckles. "Hmph. I see you're friends with yourself now. Did you enjoy your trip to the Genjutsu world?" "Heh. Yeah right." Naruto said to him. "Oh really? Based on what I've seen, you were quite enjoying your time with Menma's parents." Menma';s eyes widened. "You what?!" Naruto turned to Menma. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what it felt like to have parents!"

Menma sighed. "Whatever. That doesn't matter now. We need to take down this guy for what he did to us." Naruto smiled. "Good point!" With that, the two Namikaze looked at Madara for a bit. Then when the wind blew, they ran after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**WITH TEAM 8**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata went to the east side of Konoha, and saw Kiba and Shino waiting for her. "Where have you been, Hinata?" Shino asked her calmly. "Sorry, Shino-kun. I've been getting orders from Hokage-sama." Kiba looked at her. "Well, it's about time. Our counterparts are arriving soon."

Across from them, 3 characters arrived in a triangle formation. One had a dog with him, another wore a hood, and the one in the center wore an unzipped jacket with very provocative attire that exposed much of her skin. "Hey! You must be our counterparts!" The girl screamed. Hinata was shocked by what she saw. She felt like she was looking at a fun house mirror.

The alternate Team 8 went closer to them. "I said!" Hinata's counterpart yelled out again. Everyone on Team 8 felt scared. "Are you our counterparts?!" "They obviously are, Hinata." Alt Kiba said. "Yeah. I can see myself just fine." Shino said calmly. With that, they each approached their counterparts.

"Sup Kiba?" His counterpart aksed him. "Oh hey! It's all good." He said to him. "Great. Cuz I was thinking-" Alt Kiba was interrupted by a bite to the ass by Alt Akamaru, which caused him to yell. He turned around to his dog. "What the hell is wrong with you, Akamaru?! You bite me every chance you get!" Kiba looked on in worry. "You don't like dogs?" He asked his counterpart. "No, I don't. I was born a cat lover." Kiba's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" Alt Akamaru went over to Kiba and sniffed his face. Kiba looked at him, then the dog licked him. Kiba laughed and petted Alt Akamaru. "Awww he's so cute!" Kiba's Akamaru whimpered, feeling sad and jealous. "Awww it's okay. You get love yo buddy." Kiba took both dogs and petted them wonderfully. "Have fun with your dogs..." Alt Kiba scuffled to find some cats.

Shino looked at his counterpart. "It's nice to meet you, Shino." He extended his hand to shake his counterpart's hand. "It is indeed." Alt Shino shook his counterpart's hand, then saw a small beetle crawling on Shino's hand. Alt Shino quickly withdrew his hand and exclaimed in disgust, and took out some baby wipes, trying to disinfect his hand. "You don't like bugs, do you?" Alt Shino looked at his counterpart. "No way! They're disgusting and creepy." Shino sighed. _"This guy is supposed to be me? I doubt it."_

Alt Hinata leaned against a rock, putting her leg behind and turned to her other half. "So, are you dating the Menma of this universe?" She asked her. "Oh, you mean Naruto-kun? Yes, I am." Hinata said with a smile. "Well that's nice. One time I confused him with Menma." Hinata look confused. "Y-you've met Naruto-kun before?" Alt Hinata smirked. "Yes, I have. He's a lot nicer than Menma." Hinata smiled, knowing what a kind and compassionate person Naruto. "But..." Alt Hinata approached her counterpart, then leaned in towards her ear. "If you do anything to get it on with my Menma-kun..." She activates her byakugan and whispers towards Hinata. "...I'll fucking kill you." Hinata's face turned blue and she had a scared and worried look on her face.

Just then, an explosion was heard from a distance. Both Team 8s looked to the direction they heard. "What was that?" Kiba yelled out. "I don't know, but we better get there." Shino told them. With that said, both Team 8s headed to the direction of the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4: Madara's Identity Revealed

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Four**

In the main streets of Konoha, Team 10 was walking down the road. "Man, I'm starving. I wonder if that barbecue place is open now." A large, chubby boy asked his teammates. "It probably is. It's already eleven o'clock." A skinny young man replied to him. "You guys just love talking about food, don't you?" Said a girl with long, platinum blonde hair.

"Did you say... FOOD?!" A skinny young man who looked just like the first one said, but with a dim-witted looking smile on his face. "Goddammit Shikamaru, you just had a sandwich half an hour ago." Said another skinny boy who looked just like the chubby one by appearance. "Shika-kun, Choji-kun, l-let's not fight here, p-please." Said a young blonde girl with untied blonde hair.

The original Team 10 looked in shock. "W-who are these guys?" Choji said in shock. "I don't know... I think they're impostors." Ino replied to Choji's question. "Don't you guys know anything? Hokage-sama said our counterparts from some other world were visiting ours."

"So, are we still going out to eat?" Alt Shikamaru asked. "Heh. Yeah, we totally are!" Choji yelled out. "Oh wonderful! We can get to know each other better while we eat." Alt Ino said cheerfully. Ino smiled. _"I like this girl." _She thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**IN THE FOREST OF DEATH**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, that was such a long-ass mission! I just want to go home and sleep." Tenten said loudly. "Do not worry yourself, my youthful teammates! We will all rest after training!" Neji felt extremely annoyed by Lee's actions. "Look, man. I got a bunch of papaerwork to do at home since I'm a jonin, so I can't train with you today."

As they made their way back to Konoha, the team encountered two individuals who looked just like Lee and Tenten. They were sitting close to a rock and were talking to each other. "Tenten. You must not let your lacking skill get the better of you. There is always training!" Alt Tenten looked at Alt Lee. "Yeah, well I'm not taking advice from a cross-dresser."

"Who are those guys?" Tenten asked her teammates. "I do not know. Let us ask them!" Lee got out of the trees and went over to the alternate Team Guy. "No, Lee. Wait!" His teammates urged his to come back, but he ignored them and went over to Alts Lee and Tenten.

"Excuse me, look-alikes. But we were wondering why you are dressed like my freinds and I." Lee asked the two ninja. "Oh joy! I have found my alternate counterpart!" Alt Lee said in excitement. "Wonderful. Would you like to train together?" Lee asked himself. "I would love that!" With that said, both Lees left the scene.

Alt Tenten gave a sigh and turned to the trees. "Come out. I know you're there." Neji sighed. "Guess there's no use hiding." Both him and Tenten came out of the trees. They approached Alt Tenten, where Tenten was shocked to see her. "Why do you have bandages all over your clothes and skin?" Alt Tenten felt a bit embarassed. "I'm uhhh... not the best with weapons." She said softly. "Where is the alternate Neji?" Neji asked her. "He's taking a leak behind those bushes." Alt Tenten told Neji.

Neji took the info and went to the bushes a few meters away. There, he saw his counterpart snickering and peeping through the bushes at the bathers near the river. He had a boner and masturbating to the girls as they played. Neji got angry and approached Alt Neji. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Alt Neji yelped, turned around and quickly zipped up his fly. "Were you peeping on those girls? That's disgusting!" Alt Neji laughed. "It's fun once you try it. And that's why I love having the byakugan." Neji just got angrier when he hard his response. "Come on. You gotta meet the team." Alt Neji sighed. "Fine..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE EXPLOSION SITE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Menma were seen recovering from a large exposion from Naruto's giant massive Rasengan. Madara snickered. "You two never learn, do you?" He formed a hand sign and prepared to launch a fireball.. But before that could happen, one of Naruto's clones jumped out from under the ground and punched Madara in the chin, sending him flying upward. Naruto then jumped up and attacked Madara. The Uchiha attempted to teleport away, but Naruto was too fast; he got a hold of Madara's mask and kicked Madara in the chest, sending him flying away except for his mask. Menma looked in amazement, now that he gets to see what Madara really looks like. By this time, both Team 7s and Team 8s had arrived on the scene.

Everyone, including Naruto, looked in shock when they saw Madara's face. He saw an Uchiha with short, spiky black hair and two sharingans. He also had scars on the right side of his face. "Y-you're not Madara... you're... you're... YOU'RE MENMA FROM THE FUTURE!" Menma yelled out in anger. "HEY I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT ME!" The Uchiha just smirked. "I am not Menma. I am just a man who wants to see the Infinite Tsukuyomi in action." Alt Kakashi broke the silence. "Obito, buddy! What happened to you? You do not look youthful at all."

The man, feeling no more need to hide his identity, felt an extreme form of anger. "HE'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" He pointed to the mainstream Kakashi. "HE KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Kakashi looked at his former comrade in shock. He remembered exactly what he did to Rin that night. And he started to feel the post-traumatic stress again. Obito saw what was happening to Kakashi and laughed. "Is the guilt too strong, Kakashi? Is it slowly and internally destroying you?!" Alt Kakashi tended to his counterpart, while Naruto and Menma prepared to fight again.

"I have no more need to fight you two, or your pathetic so-called friends. I have other things to tend to." Obito said. With that, he used his Kamui to teleport away. "I guess I'll get him to a hospital." Alt Kakashi said. He put his other half on his back in a piggy back style and sprinted towards Konoha.

Naruto sighed and turned to the 4 teams. "I take it you guys all knwo each other now?" He asked them all. Everyone laughed nervously. Just then, a whoosh sound was heard. Everyone turned their heads. Then, an electric sound was heard. "Naruto! Look out!" Menma pushed him out of the way. When everyone turned to see who the culprit was, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke's Return

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke did not feel happy when he missed Naruto. He turned to Menma, who was in front of Naruto. "Get out of the way, or else you're next." "Sasuke-kun! Please stop! Come back to Konoha!" Sakura yelled out to the boy she loved. Sasuke quickly turned his head to Sakura. He walked over to her, unsheathing his sword. Without warning, Alt Sakura and both Sais prepared to defend her.

Just as Sasuke was about to attack the members of Team 7, Alt Sasuke began to admire his counterpart. "Whoa. I look good. Hey, how many women you slept with?" He asked Sasuke with a smile. Naruto, Menma and both Sakuras' jaws dropped. Sasuke once again turned his attention, but to his counterpart. "I don't know what jutsu you guys are using, but it's not gonna work. I'll take down this imposter." He then attempted to swipe at Alt Sasuke, who managed to dodge it.

"Oh come on, man. I just asked you a question!" Alt Sasuke yelled out to his other half. "You're gonna die." Sasuke raised his hand in the air, where lightning reached from his hand to the sky. Dark clouds formed and a gigantic dragon made entirely out of lightning appeared from the dark sky. Alt Sasuke watched in epicness, until he realized the attack was directed towards him. "Begone... with the thunder clap." Sasuke barely brought his hand down, but Alt Sasuke already started running away and screaming. "HELP ME! HE'S CRAZY!"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's attack stopped. He started laughing maniacally the same way he did back at the samurai bridge. Alt Sasuke looked back at his other half, terrified of his insanity. Sasuke tilted his head and spoke to his counterpart. "You really don't understand me. I'm itching to kill you." Alt Sasuke felt an extremely cold chill crawl up his spine. He had no way of defending himself because he was a lover, not a fighter.

Having enough, Naruto and Menma rushed in to defend Alt Sasuke. "Sasuke, what do you want? We're kinda busy at the moment." Naruto yelled out to him. Just then, Sasuke's team jumped out from the trees and into the scene. "Sasuke, we're here if you need backup." Jugo told his friend. Suigetsu looked at all the people and their pairs. "Great... here's one thing I don't know about again."

Alt Sasuke, being a huge playboy, turned his attention to the redhead wearing glasses. He snaked past Naruto and Menma and made his way to Karin, pushing that loser Suigetsu out of the way. He put his arm around Karin and started to hit on her. "Hey sweetheart. You know I have Wood Style, right?" He moved his eyebrows up and down. Karin blushed deeply and felt much more infatuated towards this Sasuke than the original. She read his chakra levels, which were far more calm and loving than her Sasuke's. "Mmm, Sasuke-kun." She giggled and rubbed her hand on his chest.

Alt Sakura felt extremely irritated by this. "Sasuke, you baka! We're in the middle of a battle and you're hitting on that skank?!" Karin got extremely angry when she heard that insult. "Skank?! Fuck you, you're just jealous I've got the man you want." Sakura got even angrier and rushed in towards Karin, clutching her fist and powering a super chakra-powered punch. "CHAAAAA!" She prepared to punch Karin, but was stopped by evil Sasuke. He grabbed her wrist, twisted it (causing Alt Sakura to scream in pain) and kicked her away. Then he grabbed his counterpart by the neck, away from Karin, and threw his towards Alt Sakura, causing them to crash into each other.

"We're done here." Sasuke told Taka, and they all retreated. "Bye, Sasuke-kun." Karin blew Alt Sasuke a kiss and left. Sasuke-kun smiled and laughed like an idiot. "Get off me, baka!" Alt Sakura pushed Alt Sasuke off of her. Naruto and Menma were confused by what happened. "What do you think Sasuke could have wanted?" Menma asked Naruto. "I don't know, but it can't be good." He replied to his other half.

"Hey! What do we do now?!" That voice sounded way too familiar. Naruto turned his head to Alt Hinata, who began walking towards them. Naruto felt an extreme fear hit him internally. "Oh God It's her! HIDE ME!" He took cover behind Menma, who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Hey babe." Menma said and kissed her. She kissed him back, then pushed him off and looked to Naruto. "It's fine. I know you're not Menma. And besides, I already met your girlfriend."

Hinata followed behind her other half, and Naruto came out from behind Naruto. "Hinata, you okay?" Naruto asked her, worried. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm fine." The two then hugged while Menma and Alt Hinata looked at them. The others smiled and said awww. By this time, Teams 10 and Guy appeared to the scene with their counterparts.

Naruto then pulled away from the hug. "We should get back to Konoha and get some shuteye. It's already late." Menma replied to Naruto. "Fine. But where should we all sleep?" Naruto developed a plan on where everyone should sleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Namikaze & Hyuga Harem

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Six**

For the most part, everyone slept in their usual homes with their counterparts. They explained to their relatives why there were two of them, and their parents accepted that. Everyone except Sasuke, who had to sleep over with both Sakuras. Alt Sakura was so happy to meet her other half's parents that she began to cry.

At Naruto's apartment slept Naruto, Menma and both Hinatas. There was only one room, so all four had to share that room. Naruto and Hinata slept on the master bed, while Menma and Alt Hinata slept in an inflatable bed that leveled up to the main bed. There, they all prepared to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto put his arm around Hinata as they tried to sleep, but that battle with Sasuke got Naruto pumped up so much that he couldn't sleep. Hinata couldn't sleep either, because she was worried about her other half. Naruto started to quietly kiss Hinata's neck and rub her boobs under her night gown. "N-Naruto-kun... You'll wake them up." Hinata whispered quietly. "Come on. Just a quick one. please." Naruto said softly.

"Fine." Hinata let Naruto slide off her panties and then went on top of Naruto. She let Naruto enter her and she tried to keep her moan as quiet as possible. Hinata leaned down and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, moaning into it as she slowly rode his cock. Naruto groaned softly and kissed Hinata's neck.

"You guys having fun?" Menma asked the two lovers apart from the bed. Naruto and Hinata quickly stopped. "H-how long have you been watching?" Naruto asked Menma nervously. "Only since you two started." Menma said, snickering. Naruto looked down and saw the sheets exposed a hand wrapped around a dick. Naruto's eyes turned white and raised his voice. "Dude! Were you jacking off to us?!" He said to Menma. "No." Menma said. Alt Hinata rose from her side. "I was jacking him off."

Naruto felt extremely wierded by all this. But he was pretty sure Hinata felt worse. "You know, we were just about to do it too. You can join us if you want." Naruto felt even more wierded out. "WTF man?! Seriously?" Menma smirked "Yeah, I mean we have no problem with swinging." Alt Hinata smirked and deeply french kissed Menma, stroking his cock hard and fast as he started fingering her clit.

"Hinata, can you believe these guys?" Naruto turned to Hinata. He was so shocked with what he saw. Hinata was watching her counterpart play around with Menma, and masturbating to it. She took off her night-gown and exposed her entirely nude body to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please fuck me." Naruto knew he shouldn't, but his perverted side got the better of him and he did as she wanted. He liad her down on her back and spread her legs, then put his cock inside her (causing her to moan loudly) and started thrusting.

Menma turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Looks like they got into it." Alt Hinata smirked. "Let's join them." Menma lied on his back and Alt Hinata straddled his cock and let herself slide down on him. She began to ride him slwoly, but the gradually built speed every second. Alt Hinata watched as her other half was getting fucked by her boyfriend, and she enjoyed every second of it. Both Hinatas moaned louder and louder, and eventually cummed.

After Hinata came, a feeling struck her that never did before. She felt so dirty, nymphotic and sexy. She got on her knees and swayed her butt for Naruto to get. She also urged her other half and Menma to come over with them. Alt Hinata did, and got on her knees in front of Hinata. Menma and Naruto switched places and took on each others' girls. Naruto shoved his cock inside Alt Hinata's clit, while Menma did the same to Hinata.

Both Hinatas moaned loudly as they were fucked by each other's partners. Menma lightly pulled on Hinata's hair while Naruto reached down and played with Alt Hinata's boobs. The ecstacy felt so good that Hinata leaned in and deeply french kissed her alternate counterpart as both Namikaze boys fucked and watched them. _"Oh God... I'm making out with myself. This is so narcissistic." _She thought. "Mmm, I didn't realize how good I taste." Alt Hinata said to her other half. Eventually, both girls came again.

Then, the two Hyuga girls decided to get kinky. They went over to their boyfriends and expressed some kinky stuff. Hinata put her arms over her head and let Naruto lick her armpits. As Naruto sniffed and licked Hinata's luscious pits, he was jacking off hard and fast. "Mmm, Naruto-kun. You wanna cum all over these sweet armpits?" Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He stood up and came all over Hinata's armpits. He watched in satisfaction as Hinata licked the cum off of them.

On the other bed, Alt Hinata grabbed a bottle of lotion from Naruto's drawer while Menma lied on his back. She poured the lotion on Menma's hard cock and started giving him a footjob. Menma moaned loudly as his girlfriend continued to stroke his dick with her dirty feet. "Ohh yeah. Menma, you wanna cum all over my dirty, smelly feet?! Huh? Do it!" Menma eventually did, and like Naruto, watched in amusement as Alt Hinata licked the cum off of her feet.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun. I wanna do some watersports." Naruto's eyes widenend. That was his favorite kind of kinky sex. "You like waterpsorts too? Wow looks like we both have something in common." Alt Hinata told her other half. With that said, Alt Hinata crawled over to Hinata and they both got in a crabwalk position, facing each other. The two Hyugas then started to piss all over each other, opening their mouths, smiling and sticking their tongues out. Naruto and Menma then went over to the girls' faces and started pissing in their mouths. Both Hinatas gargled the piss as it entered and filled their mouths. After the girls swallowed all the piss, the boys layed on the backs. The Hinatas squatted over their boyfriends' crotches and started pissing all over their cocks, causing them to groan loudly. Then, the girls sucked the piss off the boys' dicks. Then, the girls lied on their backs and siad it was their turn. Naruto and Menma put their dicks near the Hyuga girls' pussies and pissed inside them, causing the girls to moan loudly. The ladies held hands as the piss traveled deep inside their womb, mixing with the cum inside.

After that fun experience with the watersports, Alt Hinata lied on her back and Hinata sat on her face in a 69 position. Naruto went in front of Hinata's face, but shoves his dick inside Alt Hinata's pussy. Menma went behind Hinata and shoved his cock inside her clit. Menma and Hinata began to fuck each others' girls again, causing both Hinatas to nearly scream. Both girls licked each others' clits as those clits were getting fucked by those giant Namikaze dicks. After several minutes, both girls screamed loudly and yelled out. "I'M CUMMING!" The two Namikazes gritten their teeth, and all four of them climaxed together. The ecstacy shot through their bodies and out through their crotches, causing them all to moan super loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, at 5 AM, Naruto woke up to see Hinata sleeping next to him, and facing him. He smiled and hugged her as they slept. He turned to the bed next to him and saw Menma, sleeping on his back with Alt Hinata lying her head and hand on his chest. _"Guess that wasn't a dream last night."_ Naruto thought. With that in mind, he went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Team 7s Unite

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Seven**

Outside on the streets of Konoha, there was Kakashi and his other half. Kakashi had fully recovered from his stress attack, and waited for the Guys to arrive. "Hurry, my not-so-youthful self! We have to meet up with the Kakashis!" Might Guy yelled out to his other half. "Oh man... I'm getting too old for this. I just wanna take a nap." Said the other guy. _"He is too slow... I'll have to get there faster." _Guy lifted up his counterpart and gave him a piggy back ride. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Alt Guy yelled out. "Getting to Kakashi!" With that said, Guy sprinted to the location of the Kakashis, with Alt Guy yelling at the extreme speed of how Guy was running.

When Guy reached Kakashi, he let down his counterpart. "Please, don't EVER do that again." He said, still scared from the excitement. Alt Kakashi then yelled out to Guy. "Hey Guy! That was an awesome warm-up sprint! What do you say we head onto the training ground and start training?" Guy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's wanted Kakashi to be so youthful for so long, and now that he was, he wasn't going to let this oppurtunity pass. So, he yelled in excitement "Yes! I would love that, Alternate Kakashi. Let's go right now!" Kakashi replied just as excited. "All right! Let's see who gets there first!" Both Alt Kakashi and Guy sprint to the training area. "Hmm. Now that they're gone, what do you say we catch up on some napping?" Alt Guy smiled a bit. "That's perfect..." With that, they went to their usual homes to sleep in.

When Kakashi got back home, he crashed on his bed and looked up at the mirror over his bed. On it, he saw who he expected. "Kakashi..." The man said in the mirror. Kakashi turned around, but saw no one. He turned back to the mirror and saw the man again. "What do you want, Obito?" The Uchiha laughed. "I want to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But in order to do that, I need my original left eye back. You wouldn't mind if I took back what was mine, would you?" Kakashi, knowing that Obito would use it for evil, refused to him. Obito sighed. "Have it your way, White Fang." He approached Kakashi, who seemed helpless, and trapped him in a Genjutsu, causing him to scream.

Upon hearing this, Naruto and Team 7 rushed to Kakashi's house. But by the time they got there, it was too late. Kakashi was passed out, and his left sharingan eye was missing from his socket. "Oh man... this is bad. What do we do?" Sakura started to panic. "Sakura, calm down. We need to analyze this calmly or we'll get it wrong." Sai told Sakura. "Who could have done this?" Naruto asked himself.

"It was Obito Uchiha." That voice was far too familiar. Team 7 turned to the shadows. Out stepped their former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Naruto clenched his fists. "Relax, baka. I'm not here to fight you." "How do I know you won't try to trick us?" Naruto got into a fighting stance. "Because I know how you can stop Obito from completing Project Tsuki No Me." Sai looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew he was the only hope. "Naruto, maybe we should take Sasuke's word. He is our friend, after all." Naruto started to clam down. "Okay, fine. Just exactly how are you gonna help us?"

"The Tsukuyomi is cast onto the moon at midnight. It requires the user to have both Sharingan and Rinnegan, and can only be countered by another Sharingan and Rinnegan combination. And apparently, I'm the only in Konoha with those two dojutsu, meaning I'm the only one capable of stopping the Genjutsu. And I happen to know exactly where Obito is hiding."

After hearing all this, Naruto began to slightly smile. "I'm glad you're back, Sasuke." Naruto extended his hand, and Sasuke shook it. Sakura stepped forward. "S-Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke silenced her with a hug. "I'm sorry for calling you annoying all these years." Upon hearing his apology, Sakura's heart began beating super fast, and she hugeed Sasuke tighter and tighter, accidnetally unleashing her monster strength onto him. Sasuke began to suffocate. "Too tight, too tight!" Naruto and Sai pulled her away from Sasuke. Naruto sighed. "Now, let's get to that hideout!"

"Wait a minute! We want to help you!" Menma and his Team 7 were outside the door. "We don't want our world to be taken over either, so we want to prevent that!" Alt Sakura said. Naruto smirked, then made his fist punch his palm. "All right! Let's see how Obito can stop the power of 2 Team 7s!" Sasuke turned to his alternate counterpart. "Okay, if you're gonna fight Obito, you'll need to learn how to defend yourself and help out your teammates." Alt Sasuke looked at him confused. "What are you saying?" Sasuke smiled. "I'm gonna teach you how to do the chidori."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE TRAINING GROUND**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, it's easy to do the chidori. All you have do is four hands signs in exact chronological order: Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey. Then you bring your hand down and hold it with your other arm. Does that sound simple enough?" Alt Sasuke looked in total confusion. "Could you... show me slowly?" Sasuke sighed and did all the hand signs, which Alt Sasuke followed. As Alt Sasuke did them faster and faster, he got the hang of the technique in a matter of minutes. Soon, he created a fully functioning chidori."

"I'm doing it. I'M DOING IT!" Sasuke said in excitement. "Now strike something!" Sasuke told him. Alt Sasuke set his eyes on Menma, and run straight at him. Menma's eyes widened and he yelled, dodging it, causing Alt Sasuke to hit Alt Sakura instead. "Oops... sorry, Sakura." Both Alt Sakura and Menma got furious at Alt Sasuke, while Alt Sai looked at them in disappointment. _"This is the original Team 7...?" _


	8. Chapter 8: Konoha 12 vs Obito

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Eight**

After preparing and training for the battle, both Team 7s headed to the Uchiha hideout at 8 PM. Naruto and Menma felt more than ready to defeta Menma, while Sasuke doubted Naruto could survive one minute against Menma. "Don't get too cocky, guys. We need to form a strategy." Sasuke told Naruto. "Dude we already have a strategy formed out." Naruto replied to his teammate.

Once they reached the Uchiha hideout, the gate opened automatically. Inside was Obito, waiting for Team 7 to arrive. "I've been expecting you guys." Said the Uchiha, sitting on the throne in the center of the room. "So, what brings you guys to my new home?" "You know why we're here. We're not gonna let you do the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Obito laughed. "How can you stop an entire army?" Naruto grinned. "What are you talking about? There's only one of you!" Obito sighed, got up and opened the four gates on the side of the room. Out came many White Zetsus, ready to fight Team 7.

"Oh man. How do we stop these guys?" Said Sai. "With your friends!" That shout came from Shikamaru, who went behind them from the main entrance. Following him were Teams 8, 10, Guy and their counterparts. "Naruto and Menma, you take care of Obito. We'll handle the Zetsus." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face. "Naruto, did you call for backup before we came here?" Sasuke asked the blonde-haired shinobi. "Why yes, yes I did." Naruto replied to Sasuke.

With that said, Naruto and Menma rushed towards Obito with kunai in hand, preparing a frontal assault. Obito simply used his Kamui to phase through the attack, and retaliated with paper bombs and giant shuriken. Naruto and Menma managed to dodge this, and continued to fight Obito.

In the foreground, Naruto and Menma's friends were seen fighting the White Zetsu Army. The Sasukes and their chidori, the Sakuras and their strength, the Sais and their Ninja Art. The Hyugas attacked with their Gentle Fist, the Kibas using Fang Techniques and Shino using his bugs while Alt Shino used taijutsu. The Shikamarus used their Shadow techniques, the Chojis with their expansion jutsus (which caused lots of damage to the hideout) and the Yamanakas with their explosive flowers. The Lees and Alt Tenten used their taijutsu, while Tenten used her many weapons.

"Your friends aren't worth saving, you two. They will betray you eventually, and then this world will fall into chaos once the 5 shinobi countries get fed up with each other." Obito jumped back to continue talking. "There is no use saving this world! Nothing ever goes as planned! But in the dream world, everything is perfect. No conflict, no drama, no hatred. So why do you still continue to fight me?" Naruto smirked and stood up straight. "Because I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo, my Ninja Way!" Menma smiled and thought to himself. _"This guy... he's everything I'm not. He's something else."_

Angered by Naruto's stubbornness, Obito launched a Giant Fireball jutsu towards him. Naruto dodged and formed the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu, then each clone made a giant massive Rasengan. The clones came crashing down on Obito, who tried to dodge the attack, but was overwhelmed by the speed.

Suffering tremendous damage Obito fled to the roof, feeling ready to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, since it was 5 minutes to midnight. There, he cast his Rinnegan on the full moon's surface, which cast the Genjutsu instantly. Sensing this, Sasuke activated his Susannoo, shielding all 23 of his teammates. After the moonlight faded away, Sasuke removed his Susannoo. Alt Sasuke looked at his other half in jealousy. _"Great. He has a Susannoo too?!"_

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to the roof to finish off Obito, who felt like he was at his prime. "You guys just don't give up, do you?" In response, Obito used his Summoning jutsu to call forth the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Naruto activated Kurama Mode, while Sasuke got out his Susannoo again. Using his power, Sasuke attached his Susannoo's armor onto Kurama, forming a powerful combination against the Statue.

The armored Kurama grew 4 extra arms, one pair containing a katana in each hand. It then launched itself at the Statue, slashing past its defenses with the sowrds. The Statue retailated with shocking chakra blasts at Naruto and Sasuke, who managed to block it. Kurama then formed a large-scale version of Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero using its 2 extra arms, Sasuke's Amaterasu and Naruto's Rasenshuriken. It launched the attack at the Statue, severely damaging it.

Just as Kurama rushed in to finish the statue, it used its shockwave attack to push Kurama back. It still had some juice left inside it, and got up to try and defeat Kurama. However, the fox was quick and cunning and struck the Statue with a Tailed Beast Bomb powered by Naruto's Senjutsu. The Statue, too weak to defend itself, allowed the attack to hit it, finally finishing it off for good. The Statue fell on its back and so did Obito.

Kurama and Susannoo disappeared, and Naruto, Sasuke and their friends went over to Obito, who was lying on the ground, passed out. Sasuke took out both of Obito's eyes and gave them to Naruto told him to give it as a gift for Kakashi.

"Thanks, Sasuke. This means a lot." Sasuke smirked. "I don't think you should be thanking me." Naruto looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to get rid of the Infinite Tsukuyomi that Obito cast?" Upon hearing this, Sasuke started to laugh maniacally again, making everyone suspicious of him. "Oh I'll get rid of it all right. But first, I'm gonna kill the 5 Kage trapped in the Genjutsu, then I'll become Hokage and invade the other 4 countries, uniting them under one nation with ME as the Supreme Kage! No one will ever fight again! And all will respect the glory of the Uchiha!" Sasuke continued to laugh maniacally. Everyone looked at him in shock especially Naruto. "Wow, he's crazy." Said Alt Hinata. "I know, right?" Alt Sasuke replied to Menma's girlfriend.

"And it looks like you're the only one standing in my way, Naruto." Naruto grinned his teeth. "That's insane... I can't let you do that, Sasuke." Sasuke calmly replied to his former friend. "I know, which is why I'm going to kill you." Sakura started to tear up. "Sasuke! Please stop this. This isn't you! You're not evil and you're not lonely. You're Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who has friends and no longer has to feel lonely. Sasuke... you have me. I love you." Sakura told the boy she loved with tears rolling down her face.

Sasuke looked at her, then approached her. "Remember when I apologized to you for saying you were annoying?" Sakura looked up at him. "I lied." With that said, he trapped Sakura in a genjutsu and stabbed her in the heart with a chidori, instantly knocking her out. "Sakura!" Yelled her other half. Everyone turned attended to Sakura. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun... please. End this once and for all."

Naruto nodded to his girl and turned to Sasuke. "All right, Sasuke. Time for me to finally defeat you!"


	9. Chapter 9: Naruto vs Sasuke - The Last

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto attempted at one more shot to persuade Sasuke to come back with his friends, but Sasuke only refused it. Knowing that Sasuke no longer wants to come back to his friends, Naruto re-summoned Kurama, only to have Sasuke re-summon his Susannoo. Everyone else heads back inside the nearly destroyed Uchiha hideout and watch the battle from the windows.

Naruto starts off by forming a Tailed Beast bomb in Kurama's mouth, while Sasuke forms a chidori in the hand of the Susannoo. Kurama jumps ahead and the Susannoo launches itself forward, causing the Tailed Beast Bomb and the Chidori to collide, leading to a large explosion. The shockwave sends back Naruto and Sasuke. "Looks like we're evenly matched, Sasuke." The Uchiha starts snickering. "I'm not even getting started yet." Sasuke activates his Rinnegan while is Susannoo mode, and uses the Asura Path's laser arm jutsu to fire a barrage of lasers at Naruto. Naruto quickly creates Shadow Clones of Kurama to disperse and dodge the lasers. Sasuke continued to fire the lasers as Naruto dodged and looked on at disappointment, "Naruto! That Shadow Clone Jutsu shows exactly how lonely you are!"

In the hideout, everyone was furious at Sasuke when they heard what he said. "Naruto's not lonely! He has us!" Choji yelled out. "Yes! We are all close comrades of Naruto!" Yelled Alt Rock Lee. "GO NARUTO! KICK SASUKE'S ASS!" Yelled the two Kibas in unison. Hinata looked up as Naruto and Sasuke fought. "_Naruto-kun. Please... be careful out there."_

Nearly wearing out their chakra, Naruto and Sasuke both exited their giant awakening modes. Naruto, however was still is his Bijuu mode, while Sasuke still had his Rinnegan. They rushed towards each other, exchanging blows and punches to each other. Then, Naruto attempts to send a much stronger punch at Sasuke, who grabs his fist just before it lands. He throws Naruto back 100 meters, causing him to lose his focus.

Sasuke uses this oppurtunity to use Amaterasu. The black flames start around Naruto who tries to evade it. However, Sasuke keeps his focus on the Namikaze, and the flames follow Naruto as he runs. Feeling like this could on forever, Naruto forms a Rasenshuriken and throws it at Sasuke, who couldn't dodge because that would make him lose focus. The Rasenshuriken flies Sasuke up in the air, where it explodes and causes significant damage to the Uchiha.

The black flames disappear and Sasuke falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up and wipes the dust off of him. Naruto stands exactly 50 meters away from Sasuke, and proceeds to use Talk No Jutsu to him again.

"Sasuke, why do you have to do this? Why can't we go back to the way things were?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in disgust. "Because the past is done! We should be thinking about the future. And my vision of the future is me as Supreme Kage!" Naruto yelled out to him again. "No, Sasuke! Itachi wouldn't have wanted this!" The Uchiha grew mad at his rival. "What do you know about what Itachi wants?! He's my brother, not yours!" Naruto replied to Sasuke.

"Because he's different from other Uchihas. He's not like the others. LIke Shisui, he possessed the WIll of Fire, a strong belief that love is necessary for peace. Strength and fear is not the answer, Sasuke. It only causes more hatred!" Sasuke began to feel extremely annoyed and angry at Naruto now, and began to clench his fists. "Baka... how do you know all this?" Naruto replied to Sasuke. "Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki! A Senju and descendant of Asura, who created the Will of Fire! And I will not let anyone, whether enemy, friend or relative. harm the world any longer!" Sasuke grew extremly angry now, so much that he began to yell. "AAAAHHHH! That's it! I'm gonna finish you right now so I can achieve my dream!"

With that said, Sasuke charged a chidori in his hand. Naruto, in response, charged a Rasengan in his hand. "Naruto!" The Uchiha yelled out. "Sasuke!" Yelled the Senju. "NARUTO!" The Uchiha charged at him. "SASUKE!" The Senju rushed forward as well. "NARUTO!" The Uchiha prepared to strike him. "SASUKE!" The Senju prepared himself as well.

Through all the yelling, their Chidori and Rasengan clashes together, causing large waves of wind and lightning to flow from their ends. "You can't beat me, Naruto! You're nothing but a lonely monster! I'M THE LAST UCHIHA!" Sasuke then began channelling more chakra into his hand, increasing the strength of his chidori. "You may be an Uchiha, Sasuke, but the show is called _Naruto_! Which means I'm THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

Naruto unleashed huge amounts of red chakra into his hand, massively overpowering Sasuke's Chidori with ease. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled out as he was sent flying back into a gigantic wall on the side of the hideout. All of Naruto's friends gathered around him, cheering for his victory against Sasuke.

Naruto approached his rival, who was stuck lying on the wall and all out of chakra. Sasuke spoke weakly. "F-finish me off, Naruto. I don't deserve to live in this world if it means I can't rule it." Naruto replied to Sasuke. No, Sasuke. I'll give you the choice. " Sasuke looked at Naruto with weak eyes. "You can live with us, live a normal life with normal friends, live as a great shinobi with a wonderful life with a beautiful wife named Sakura and maybe even some children." Sasuke felt disgusted when he heard this, but Sakura blushed upon hearing Naruto's words. "Or... I can kill you right now, and make sure this world doesn't suffer any longer from the likes of you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, debating about his choice. Sasuke then decided; he reached out his hand for Naruto to grab, who happily helped him up. Then, Naruto turned around and smiled to his friends. They all cheered for him, all very happy for him.

But suddenly, Sasuke takes out a kunai. Alt Ino gasps. "Naruto-kun! Look out!" Just as Sasuke was about to finish off Naruto, the blonde takes out his own kunai and quickly stabs Sasuke in the left side of the chest, piercing his heart. Sasuke starts bleeding from the mouth, then takes his last breath before collapsing onto the ground, finally free of his misery.

Naruto looks at Sasuke's corspe in anger, then gets on his knees and transcends to tears, mourning the loss of his friend. "Sasuke..." Naruto cried as he held the corspe of his friend. Sakura started to cry again, showing that the boy she loved was truly gone. "Sasuke-kun..." Everyone came to comfort Naruto as he mourned Sasuke's death.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes and Farewells

**Naruto: Road to Ninja - The Sequel**

**Chapter Ten**

"Do you really have to go?!" Guy asked his new best friend. "Yes, I'm sorry. It has to be this way." A tearful Alt Kakashi said to his friend. "Oh Kakashi!" "Oh Guy!" The two grown men hug each other and cry due to the departure of the Genjutsu ninja.

Kakashi, now with two Sharingan implanted in his eyes, sighed while talking to alternate Guy. "So I guess we'll never see each other again." Alt Guy laughed a little. "No, we will. Just not right now."

Shikamaru and Choji were talking to their counterparts. "I hope we get to see each other again sometime." Shikamaru said lazily. Don't worry, we will." Said Alt Choji. "And next time, we're all going out for lunch!" Yelled Choji. "Hell yeah! Up high!" Alt Shikamaru high fived Choji, much to their counterparts' annoyance.

"Hey, Ino. Are you okay?" Ino asked her other half. "Oh, yes. I'm f-fine." She said softly. "It's just that, I want to know how I can get Sai-kun to notice me." Ino looked at Alt Sai, who was talking to his counterpart, and she gasped. "Awww, you have a crush on Sai too?" "Y-yes, in a way." Alt Ino said, twirling her fingers. Ino smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll help you gain confidence the next time we meet." She smiled and hugged her counterpart, who hugged her back happily.

"So, Sai. You never told me how good my art was." Alt Sai asked his counterpart. "Oh yeah... about that... I'm sorry, but it's not very good." "What? It's not?" "No, sorry. But I can give you drawing lesson next time, if you want." Alt Sai sighed. "Okay. Thanks, I guess."

"Hey Kiba. I know we have our differences, but we can still hang out, right?" Alt Kiba replied to his other half. "Yeah. I think we can. Just not with my Akamaru." Alt Shino looked at his counterpart. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." "Is it the bugs?" "...Yes. It's the bugs."

"We will still train upon your return, right?" Lee asked his counterpart. "Yes! We will!" "I will never forget you, Lee." "Neither will I, Lee." The both started to tear up, then hugged each other and cried like their sensei. 

Tenten sighed. "Guess I don't have to deal with two idiots now." Her Alt self agreed. "So, when I come back, can you teach me how to handle weapons?" She picked up a mace, but dropped it and tried to pick it up. "Heh. Sorry." Tenten smiled. "Of course I can show you."

Neji smiled. "Well, I guess this is goodb-" He stopped and looked around for his counterpart. He saw his peeping on the two Tentens with his byakugan through a wall. Neji got furious and went over to his counterpart, grabbing him by the hair. "Hey! I try to bid you farewell and you ditch me to go perving around?! You're not better than Naruto!"

Sasuke laughed at Alt Neji. "Well, I can't say I'll miss my other half. He was a dick." The two Sakuras laughed. "Yeah. He was. I don't know why I liked him so much though." Said Sakura. "At least your Sasuke isn't an idiot womanizer." Replied Alt Sakura. "Ummm, standing right here." Alt Sasuke said to her. Both Sakuras just laughed while Sasuke felt bad and sad.

Naruto laughed. "That's great! So nice that you're gonna try out for ANBU." Menma replied. "Heh. Yeah, Hokage's not really my thing. That's yours." Hinata smiled. "So, will you still remember us?" Alt Hinata smiled back. "Of course we will. We'll never forget that night. Remember when Nar-" She was silenced by Menma, who put his hand over her mouth. "Heh heh heh, babe, I don't think that's the time to talk about that right now." She got angry and elbowed him in the chest. "Owww..." Menma said in pain and let go of his girl.

"Bye, everyone! We'll see you again sometime!" "See you guys!" With that, everyone from the Genjutsu world stepped into the portal and left for their home.


End file.
